


Ei(egg)

by Kostik



Category: WWII history - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostik/pseuds/Kostik
Summary: 很雷很雷很雷，是给基友写的生子文学的衍生
Relationships: Artur Schmidt/Friedrich Paulus, Walter Reichenau/Friedrich Paulus
Kudos: 1





	Ei(egg)

阿图尔•施密特正观察一只小鸡。  
它可是非常与众不同的：当兄弟们叽叽喳喳地讨食时，那些尖嘴里发出噪音，像要占满了母亲的心神。而它一步一摇爬上母鸡的背，躲进翅膀里，眼睛只看向远处——看向它父亲，那只被人放了血的肥胖公鸡。  
“Art，快搭把手，今天海因茨叔叔要来。”  
和小鸡一起，施密特就注视海因•赖歇瑙拎着脖子与头藕断丝连的公鸡走近他们。  
母鸡带上孩子们都逃了，施密特没有。他格外乖顺地蹲在那里，动也不动。  
“Bitte?”  
“等等，咦？我站不起来了。”  
他看着公鸡，脑子里想的是瓦尔特•冯•赖歇瑙，海因以及他另一个兄弟威廉的父亲。他好像死了——心脏病发作——就死在六岁的海因身边……或者死在他手上？那天飞机上到底发生了什么，鬼知道呢！唯一确定的，是赖歇瑙抛下他们四人，以后不会回来了。  
海因没有扶起施密特，他拿来小凳和木盆，纵容了施密特的懒惰。只要弟弟还愿做些家事，那就不算太糟。海因是这么想的。  
施密特开始拔毛了。拽着在热水中滚过的公鸡，他先把尾巴和脖子上金红羽毛先揪下来扔进了盆，刺目的色彩浸润了血而粘在一起，要比海草更难缠；之后又一改愤慨，无所事事地刮着厚实的褐色，它们占领了绝大部分地区，好像遍布肮脏藻类的河……等施密特做完这一切，以为自己终于逃出生天时，他发现他替公鸡留下了所有黑色羽毛。  
到处都是黑色羽毛，黑中带褐！它们也在观察施密特，越缩越细，成了一捆捆头发，头发凝结为铁链，将他拴进那些枯萎的血细胞里。  
“你这是怎么了，Art？”  
海因提起公鸡，那上面一支羽毛也不剩了。

古德里安将外面的风带进了屋，他匆匆而来，和弗里德里希•保卢斯钻进卧室交谈。  
施密特想，保卢斯一定很喜欢他这位老上司，古德里安的到来甚至可以打破他们家中某些难以碰触的坚冰。飞毛腿海因茨，他火热的心能让赖歇瑙消融。  
“您有难处就来找我们，赖歇瑙夫人。”  
但古德里安最后选择这么说，哈哈！施密特的餐刀划碎了每块鸡肉，听见那客套话，他又拾起叉子把烂肉吃个干净。  
人人都忘记了保卢斯是位将军，而非赖歇瑙的遗孀——连古德里安也如此理解，或许世上只有施密特能将它刻在心中了。他恨不得与赖歇瑙划清一切界限，他甚至撺掇保卢斯取回自己的姓氏……为什么要冠以在他出生前就该说再见的姓氏？他鄙视威廉和海因，他们对赖歇瑙一往情深而冷落自己的母亲，用行动向背叛致敬。  
Mutter……施密特怀恋这个词语，读起它来，就会令人想到保卢斯的触感。过去他从那里汲取生命，如人们向地球索求一个庇佑的神那样，贪婪而脆弱。施密特久久地依偎在母亲身边，他不像他两个哥哥，在父母的爱情中出生，所以保卢斯为他付出了两份爱情。  
可现在，他成了同这位好妈妈关系最不融洽的人。  
那天他和保卢斯纠缠在一起，试图以暴力征服高大的男人。十三岁孩子总是失败，失败的感觉让施密特发了疯，他大叫着：“下地狱吧！坐上飞机，和那叛徒死一块去！”  
“阿图尔•赖歇瑙，你不能用这个词形容你父亲……”于是一向沉默的母亲也燃烧起来。  
保卢斯彻底激怒了施密特。第二天，他发现家中有关赖歇瑙的东西一概消失不见，只是刻着“Walter”的书桌都被扔去后院，锯成柴火，而“Artur Reichenau”，毫无例外被涂改作了“Artur Schmidt”——是位似乎十分忠于信仰的哲学家的姓氏。他看着这些“Schmidt”，缓缓地落在地上。  
施密特此前从未见过保卢斯哭泣，巨大的悲伤受谁指引而来，快要将这位军人击垮了。保卢斯攥紧那张被撕得粉碎的照片一角，当施密特提着猎枪走去他身边时，却又扔了它，转而将他拥进怀里。  
“我还有你，可我还有你……”保卢斯笑着说。  
他们的感情因此变得更糟。

也不知什么时候，德国输掉了一切。  
鲜花、荣誉和生活，随录音机里渐渐远去的声音，就那么凋零了。  
这该怪谁呢？谁先挑起战争的呢？几十年后你才能在历史博物馆里知道。现在，对德国人来说，问题只在于他们行走的方向错了，带领他们的人出了差错，而他们的军人就和平民一样天真单纯。  
看，他们甚至也不清楚是谁挑起了战争。  
“拟定巴巴罗萨计划的是我。”  
“您？”不速之客很惊讶，“我不敢相信。”  
“是很难想象。——不过，我对战争开端的印象的确十分模糊。”  
施密特不打算反驳保卢斯这些话，比起苏联人，安息已久的赖歇瑙与向美国人投降了的古德里安好像都只算得上过眼云烟。并且应该庆幸，他能在战争结束前被苏联选中，做一名证人，从而避免锒铛入狱，与挚爱们永远分离。  
“我倒认为您更像是咱们苏联的将军。”  
保卢斯没再搭茬，那位元帅就体贴地起了个新的话头。  
他看着靠在窗边的施密特，说：“这是您的孩子？”  
“是的。”  
“他母亲呢？”  
施密特的样貌既不随保卢斯，也不随赖歇瑙。他比隆美尔的儿子更像隆美尔。  
但保卢斯是绝不会背叛赖歇瑙的。  
“正在您面前。”  
什么？难道保卢斯的妻子已死去了？不，那他就不必如此曲折地来描述。  
“什么？”元帅的脸上写着“不对劲”，他禁不住袒露疑惑，又花了不短一段时间才意识到自己现在是多么失态，“抱歉，您看起来并不像是……”  
“我也不是女人。”保卢斯闭上眼睛。  
沙发上斜坐着的、沉默旁观的苏联将军朝他们首长挥挥手，满不在乎地开口说道：“纳粹胡作非为这二十年中，有些德国男性生下了他们的孩子。新科学，您理解吧。”  
将军讥讽地瞥了瞥保卢斯。  
“你又从哪里得知的？康斯坦丁？”  
“唉……要我说，您还不知道才叫新鲜呢，沃罗诺夫元帅！”  
这是罗科索夫斯基在模仿德国人的腔调。沃罗诺夫觉察起来，他看着康斯坦丁——康斯坦丁•康斯坦丁诺维奇•罗科索夫斯基，他们屡建奇功的装甲兵上将。罗科索夫斯基似乎对保卢斯别有成见，为什么？要知道他可从不是个咄咄逼人的捣乱分子。  
罗科索夫斯基对保卢斯可谓目不斜视，于是沃罗诺夫又将视线转向施密特。这名年轻人在观察罗科索夫斯基，像在观察……  
像在观察……？  
观察什么？  
脑海里忽然冒出的答案让沃罗诺夫后背一阵冷汗。  
他观察罗科索夫斯基，像在观察待宰的活鸡。


End file.
